


Fallen Angel

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Destiel Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fallen Angel, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 100-word Destiel drabble.</p><p>Castiel muses about his love for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

 

I never thought I would fall in love.

I never thought I could fall in love.

I never thought about falling in love at all.

 

This human love that wakens an angel’s heart,

That threatens an angel’s soul.

How could I live without Dean’s wit, jokes that go over my head?

How could I live without Dean’s courage, fighting so hard the specter of the Mark?

Why would I want to live but for Dean’s love?

 

I would jump from Heaven, a fallen angel, for Dean.

I would give my life for Dean.

I would give my death for Dean.

 

 


End file.
